


Home To You

by reason_says



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not good for Okuyasu to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home To You

It was late, and Josuke should have been home by now, but he’d told his mom he’d be out with Okuyasu. She didn’t know the details of his situation, but she understood enough to nod as he left. It wasn’t good for Okuyasu to be alone.

They were almost ready for bed, Okuyasu propped against the wall as Josuke combed his hair out. When he’d worked out the tangles he settled between Okuyasu’s legs, his back pressed against his boyfriend’s chest. He felt Okuyasu settle his chin on his head, and for once didn’t mind the proximity to his hair.


End file.
